Final Fantasy VII Meets Buffy The Vampire Slayer
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: AH! FF7 Meets Buffy?!?! Yuffie Falls in love?!


Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and suggesetive themes  
  
Buffy: ::walks through the grave yard all dressed in black with her hair up in a pony tail. She's wearing a long duster which hid a stake in her back pocket::  
  
Cloud: ::slashing at nearby demons::  
  
Buffy: ::hears something and runs to the sound:: 0.0! ::jumps in and cuts off a demons head and that demon falls to the ground::  
  
Cloud: ::slashes another demon in half::  
  
Buffy: ::kicks the last one::  
  
Cloud: ::looks over at buffy:: This a hobby of yours?  
  
Buffy: Not really ::rams the stake into the Demon's heart:: Is it one of yours?  
  
Cloud: Just doing my job.  
  
Buffy: ::smirks:: I was born to do this.  
  
Cloud: You live around here?  
  
Buffy: Yeah….actually. Do you?  
  
Cloud: Just moved here…are there always monsters here?  
  
Buffy: Not exactly the right term. But those guys? Oh yeah.  
  
Cloud: You know a high school around here?  
  
Buffy: Sunnydale High. Yeah that's were I go.  
  
Cloud: ok then…see you later then ::leaves::  
  
Buffy: :blinks:: right. Watch out for vampires.  
  
Cloud: Watch out for a thief…  
  
Buffy: Tell the thief to watch out for me. ::smiles::  
  
** Next Day at Sunnydale High School**  
  
Willow: So this guy you met at the grave yard didn't give you a name?  
  
Buffy: Nope.  
  
Xander: The nameless wonder  
  
Buffy and Willow: ::looks at Xander oddly::  
  
Xander: ::ignores them::  
  
Buffy: He said something about a thief so you guys be carfully.  
  
Willow: Will do  
  
Xander: Oh fun a thief.  
  
Buffy: Well it's not that common  
  
Xander: Hmm new exsperince for Buffy.  
  
Buffy: and you guys too  
  
Willow: Giles's books wont help with this  
  
Xander: Willow ready to do the detective thing  
  
Buffy: Well, it's gotta be someone new in town  
  
Willow: This should be easy  
  
Buffy: One good thing about living in a small town on hellmouth  
  
Xander: yeah not to many new people.  
  
Teacher: Class, let me introduce you to Yuffie Kisaragi. She will be your new classmate.  
  
Buffy Willow and Xander: Hmmmm  
  
Teacher: Can I please ask you to drop the weapon? They arnt allowed in schools.  
  
Buffy Xander and Willow along with everyone else in the class: 0.0!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: But MISS!!!!!!!! What if something bad happens!!!  
  
::The class and teacher look at Buffy::  
  
Buffy: what?  
  
Teacher: You don't need to worry about not being protected.  
  
Yuffie: HMPH!!! WELLLLLL I'm taking it with me no matter WHAT you say!  
  
Teacher: ::looks at Buffy::  
  
Buffy: ::stands up:: That might not be smart. You really don't wanna mess with Snyder. Just keep it hidden.  
  
Teacher: Good idea Buffy. Just keep it hidden.  
  
Buffy: ::sits down::  
  
Xander: Hey there's an empty seat by me if you need a place to sit.  
  
Yuffie: Thanks… ::Sits by Xander:: ^.^ Got any materia?  
  
Xander: like a pencil?  
  
Yuffie: no dimwit!!!!  
  
Xander: ::looks down:: oh materia? I got a lot of that.  
  
Buffy: ::hits Xander: Yeah I'm sure  
  
Yuffie: MAGIC FOR ALL YOU STUPID PEOPLE!!!!! ::Sighs:: im with a lot of idiots  
  
Willow: Well that's not nice. ::pouts::  
  
Buffy: you want magic? Well, you came to the right place ::bell rings:: I'll show you to the library.  
  
Yuffie: Sure…. Hey is that sicko jerk coming with us? ::gives him a quick smile then turns back to buffy::  
  
Buffy: He might  
  
Willow: Probably will.  
  
::they walk to the library with Xander too::  
  
**In the Library* *  
  
Giles: No no no that's not where that goes! It goes in the non fiction section  
  
Tifa: But….oh never mind!!!! Your confusing me!!! And how come you wouldn't take 2 aids?! I wanted cloud to help me out!!!  
  
Giles: Because having one of you around is hard enough I don't need two! Oh Hello Buffy Xander Willow…and who are you?  
  
Yuffie: New student…haven't you ever heard of me? I WAS THE ONLY one to kill Sephiroth!!!!  
  
Tifa: YEAH RIGHT!!!! Cloud, Me, Vincent, and everyone else did YOU only did the smallest part!!!!  
  
Yuffie: DID NOT!!!  
  
Tifa: DID TO!!!!  
  
Buffy: ::smirks: Surprised they've never heard of me.  
  
Giles: Yeah my SLAYER's the only one who's ever killed THE MASTER. She saved the world from a horrable doom.  
  
Tifa: But Cloud, Me, and Vincent saved the world from Sephiroth who was about to destroy it with Metor!!! Im surprised you haven't heard of it.  
  
Yuffie: oh….Your going out with buffy Xander? …….. ::walks over to the non fiction section""  
  
Xander: No.  
  
Buffy: I'm going out with the famous Angelouse…gone soft.  
  
Willow: Yep she's going out with a vampire who's be cursed with a soul.  
  
Buffy: ::smiles:: He's so cute.  
  
Xander: ::rolls his eyes:: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Tifa: Sounds like Vincent…. ::shrugs:: sort of anyway….  
  
Yuffie:: ::sits down in a corner reading a book about magic::  
  
Buffy: Whats the craziest thing you've guys ever done to save the world?  
  
Tifa: Well….Cloud my boyfriend had to dress up like a girl and wear perfume and everything….  
  
Yuffie: ::sighs::  
  
Buffy: I burned down my school gym at my old school in L.A and got exspelled. This was the only school that would take me.  
  
Willow: I think Buffy wins that round  
  
Tifa: Well we did blow up over 5 towns….including where my bar was at…  
  
Buffy: Well, how many people did you kill with that? I just killed some basket ball hoops and a few balls. But that number didn't compare to the amount of vampires I killed.  
  
Cloud: ::walks in:: I told you to keep quiet about us Tifa…  
  
Tifa: CLOUD!!!! ::runs up to him and gives him a hug::  
  
Xander: ::looks at Cloud:: Man, how do you do it?  
  
Yuffie: Cuz hes a mercenary…go figure…but I don't fall in love with anyone. Its not my thing.  
  
Xander: uhhuh.  
  
Buffy: Graveyard dude.  
  
Willow: That's him?  
  
Buffy: yeppers  
  
Yuffie: ::thinks to herself:: "But why do I feel so weird…I cant like Xander…not that way anyway"  
  
Buffy: hmm I wonder what thief he could have been talking about last night.  
  
Yuffie: Me? You have a problem with it? ::hold up a piece of cake:: stole it from the pricapal!!!  
  
Snyder: ::just walked in:: Oh really? Well detention for you for a month.  
  
Yuffie: ::pulls out her boomerang:: Hey its just cake! ::thinks "hey I still have that $100,000 from that bank I stole earlier today"::  
  
Snyder: Ok that's it your exspelled. ::calls secutirty over his walk-e- talkie.::  
  
::security takes her outside::  
  
Yuffie: ::Slashes at security: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! ::runs off:: SEE YA XANDER!!!!  
  
Xander: That is some girl.  
  
Tifa: She's acting strange latly…. Huh Cloud?  
  
Cloud: If you keep hanging on me im going to slash at you too  
  
Tifa: HEY!  
  
Cloud: Im kidding but not now Tifa…not in public  
  
Xander: Geeze guy be happy that you got someone hanging on you. ::Sniffles:: I'm so lonely.  
  
Buffy: ::rolls her eyes::  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Yuffie: ::somehow gets back into the school:: Hi Xander!  
  
Xander: Hey there person who isn't suppose to be here  
  
Yuffie: ::looks down at the floor:: your not happy to see me?  
  
Xander: No I'm very happy to see you. I'm just worried that you'll get introuble.  
  
Yuffie: Xander…do you know any pchyshatris around here? I feel way different then I usally do and very odd.  
  
Xander: ::smiles:: Maybe it's love.  
  
Yuffie: ::blushes:: me? In love? That would never happen…  
  
Xander: Oh I see… ::walks away sadly::  
  
Yuffie: ::chases after him:: XANDER!!!! I…um…wanted to give this to you…  
  
Xander: Did you steal it? Like you stole my heart.  
  
Yuffie: ::bright red:: no…it's a family item…please take it… ::hands him her bracelet::  
  
Xander: Well if I was trying to be manly today it's not working ::puts it on::  
  
Yuffie: Don't….Don't worry about it…. ::looks away:: I have to go…  
  
Xander: ::kisses her cheek::  
  
Yuffie: ::turns back around:: Xander?….Why?…I don't understand what I'm feeling…  
  
Xander: I think you have a crush on me ::Smiles::  
  
Yuffie: crush? ……::blushes::  
  
Cloud: Hey don't go too far…im the sub for the class today  
  
Yuffie: @%#^ off Cloud!  
  
Cloud: ::shrugs::  
  
Yuffie: ::makes out with Xander::  
  
Xander: 0.0!!!!! -.-  
  
Cloud: Get in your seats!!! I don't want to teach this class either so shut up  
  
Yuffie: ::ignoring cloud::  
  
Buffy: ::sighs::  
  
Willow: This is gonna be a long period.  
  
Buffy: very  
  
Sephiroth: ::walks in::  
  
Yuffie: ::pulls away::….. SEPHIROTH?!?!?! BUT YOUR DEAD?!?!?!  
  
Cloud: ::pulls out sword::  
  
Cordillia: Hey he's hot ::walks up to him and starts talking to him:: So your name's Sephiroth huh? That's pretty hot  
  
Sephiroth: ::pulls out (the VERRRRRRRY long) sword::  
  
Cordillia: Hmmm as that as long as-  
  
Buffy: Cordy! Get over here now!  
  
Cordy: But ::clings to Sephiroth::  
  
Sephiroth: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Yuffie: What are you doing here?  
  
Sephiroth: To destroy what I should have a long time ago… ::stabs yuffie in the chest::  
  
Yuffie: ::Falls to the floor gasping for air:: Seph….. ::still gasping:: irogh…. ::falls unconscious::  
  
Xander: Yuffie!  
  
Buffy: ::kicks the sword away from him and runs and grabs it:: I don't think so  
  
Willow: ::runs to Yuffie:: We need to get her to a hospital  
  
Cloud: Let me take care of this guy…you guys get out of here and get the students out  
  
Buffy: I got him ok. I have the sword and I've delt with worse. ::cuts of Sephiroth's head::  
  
Cloud: That wont stop him…it'll grow back…I highly suggest we handle this another day  
  
Buffy: ::stabs him through the heart::  
  
Cloud: That should hold him off for a few days….get out of here before he uses black materia again… NOW!!!  
  
Buffy: I can handle him.  
  
Cloud: Well hes unconcious…leave now before anyone gets hurt…  
  
Buffy: ::picks up Seithroth:: Sure but I'm taking him with me ::goes to Angel's home:: Angel I need to burn something  
  
Angel: oh? Oh. That guys evil  
  
Buffy: yeah lets burn him ::throughs him into the big fire place and starts a fire::  
  
(please forgive my friend who knows nothing about FF7 so please excuse the next line if you take it offensive)  
  
Sepitroth: I'm melting I'm melting. Oh what a world what a world. ::dies::  
  
Buffy: I gtg ::leaves and goes back to school:: ::walks up to cloud:: He's dead  
  
Cloud: about time he died….thank you  
  
Buffy: wanna know how?  
  
Cloud: By what?….. I wonder if Yuffie's alive….not like I like her but she is a teammate after all  
  
Buffy: Willow can do some spell. She'll be fine. I burned him  
  
**At the Library**  
  
Yuffie: ::Wakes up from concionness:: Xander….. ::cough:: if I die you can have all my stuff I swear…. ::really bad hacking sound:: ::closes eyes:: you allready have my heart…  
  
Xander: no your not gonna die!  
  
Willow: ::Says the last two words and Yuffie's fine::  
  
Yuffie: Huh? I'm better? But I just saw a world of darkness for a few min…  
  
Xander: Well now what do you see?  
  
Yuffie: I probably died and went to heaven if im seeing what I really am seeing now… ::blushes:: ::hands him a special dragon scale she had:: Father said I should give this to the man I marry but… ::Blushes brighter::  
  
Xander: but what?  
  
Yuffie: I know that I should marry someone who knows material arts like me but….your just too perfect…. ::Bright bright bright red:: I know I'm too young too but…. ::Cries happily on xander's shoulders::  
  
Xander: 0.0! Wow your moving way to fast for me. I'm gone.  
  
Yuffie: ::tear from eye:: (wow first time she's ever cried) but…  
  
Xander: Kidding  
  
Yuffie: So….you will?  
  
Xander: Well let me finish high school first.  
  
Yuffie: ::cries from happiness:: My goodness….Im getting married in a few years…to the nicest, funniest, cutest guy….  
  
Xander: ::blush::  
  
Tifa: ::walks in:: ::blinks:: whats with all the comotion about?  
  
Yuffie: ::blushing:: n..n..nothing tifa….  
  
Willow: I'm gonna go…::walks out sadly::  
  
Tifa: Whats with her?  
  
Yuffie: Any beds around here? I'm really tired… ::yawns::  
  
Tifa: O.O YUFFIE?!?!?  
  
Yuffie: ::yawns:: what? Just looking for a place to sleep?  
  
Giles: no beds  
  
Cloud: ::walks in:: Hey! I found a way to get back home!  
  
Tifa: YAY!  
  
Yuffie: But…. ::tear falls from eye::  
  
Cloud: I'm sorry Yuffie but we have to leave right now.  
  
Yuffie: Goodbye my love…My Xander. ::Cries::  
  
The End 


End file.
